


Would You Fuck Your Clone?

by Mr_Pinniped



Series: Ducktales Pre-Canon Events [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Just some young adults hanging out playing saucy card games, One Shot, Pre-Canon, no actual clones were fucked in the making of this fic, no actual sex but rated m just in case, this is basically just a meme in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: The Duck cousins (and some other friends) play a silly and saucy card game.
Series: Ducktales Pre-Canon Events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Would You Fuck Your Clone?

“Ok, next question.” Launchpad McQuack pulled a card from the deck and looked around at the faces of his friends who were crowded around his apartment’s tiny table. His friend Donald and Della Duck were seated to his right. On Donald’s other side were his band-mates, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca. Finally, on Launchpad’s left side was Donald and Della’s cousin Gladstone Gander, who had brought up the now nearly empty keg of beer that had apparently been given to him for free as he walked by the newly-opened local brew pub. Donald and Della’s other cousin, Fethry Duck, had fallen asleep on the sofa nearly an hour ago. 

Before Launchpad could read out the question, the apartment door rattled, and Launchpad’s roommate, Gyro Gearloose, appeared in the doorway. He paused, looking startled at the crowd of young adults in his kitchen.

“Gyro!” Launchpad called out merrily. “I was wondering where you went! Not working late again, not on a Friday night?”

Gyro shrugged. “I working through some optimization problems and lost track of time. What is everyone doing here?”

“Playing  _ Daring Questions _ . Wanna join us?”

“No, thank you.” Gyro closed the apartment door and headed towards his bedroom, but Della stood up from the table and blocked his path. 

“Come on, Gyro, it’s fun!” 

“That game is juvenile and embarrassing and you know it.” But he didn’t fight back as Della to grabbed his arm and sat him down next to Donald. 

“We’re almost out of booze, I’m afraid,” Jose said apologetically, with a slight hiccup that left no doubt to WHY the keg was nearly empty. 

“I don’t like beer,” Gyro waved a hand dismissively, “Though if there are any clean cups left in the apartment, I would very much like to make some tea.”

“Should be. I didn’t touch anything that was in your cabinet,” Launchpad said. 

Once Gyro had his tea brewing in an old University of Tokyolk mug, Launchpad picked up the card from the deck. “Your turn to read, Della.”

She grabbed the card from him and grinned. “Ooo- this is a good one. The question is: Would you fuck a copy of yourself?”

The assembled party thought for a moment. “Is it gay if I say yes?” asked Gladstone. “Because I’m not gay, but I would totally do it.”

“Really? I’m gay, and I definitely wouldn’t.” Gyro looked at him incredulously.

“Why not?” Della looked eagerly at Gyro.

“What if it was an EVIL clone?”

“Why would your clone be evil?” Panchito asked.

“Erm… no reason.” Gyro looked away. Donald’s band-mates didn’t know about some of Gyro's inventions that had gone wrong, and he preferred to keep it that way.

“What about you, LP?” Della asked. 

Launchpad shrugged. “It’s basically the same as masturbating, right? So no big deal?”

“It is  _ not _ the same thing as masturbating!” Donald squawked, nearly knocking over Gyro’s tea. “It would be like having sex with your identical twin. Just no!”

“I would fuck my clone.” Panchito mused. “I’d want to know if I’m good in bed.”

“Yeah, and who’d know better how to please me than… me?” Jose grinned.

“You still have to answer, Della.” Launchpad prompted her.

“Yeah, I’d probably do all sorts of weird stuff with my copy that I wouldn’t be comfortable asking of anyone else.”

“Please don’t go into any more details.” Donald shook his head. 

Della grinned cheekily at him. “All right, but you have to read the next question.” 

  
  
  



End file.
